Kaga Kaede
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Tokyo, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer|Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2012-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Kaga Kaede (加賀楓) is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced at the December 2012 concert Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. Biography Early Life Kaga Kaede was born on November 30, 1999 in Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2012 In June, Kaga auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation ~Suppin Utahime~, but failed. On November 20, it was announced that Kaga would be joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside five other girls. She was officially introduced on December 9 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Wada Sakurako, Kishimoto Yumeno, and Makino Maria."新メンバー6人もお披露目。ハロプロ研修生、フレッシュなステージを披露" (in Japanese). DeView by Oricon. 2010.12.10. 2013 In January, she started her Kenshuusei activities participating in the Hello! Project ~Viva!~ and ~Bravo!~ concerts. From February 7 to February 17, Kaga participated in a stage play titled Nettai Danshi, alongside Yamagishi Riko. On March 7th, there was an FC event held for Kaga, and Wada Sakurako. On March 24, Kaga participated in Fujimoto Miki's 10th Anniversary celebration alongside fellow Kenshuusei members, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, and Murota Mizuki. Kaga was to perform in C-ute's 2013 spring tour, ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~, but she suffered an injury and was replaced by Kaneko Rie. 2014 Kaga will be participating in the Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan musical from March 14 to March 23. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kaga Kaede (加賀楓) *'Nicknames:' Kaedi (かえでぃ), Kaedy (かえでぃー), Lady Kaga *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Birthdate:' *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 157cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11-20: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, reading *'Special Skills:' Trumpet, Kendo *'Favorite Foods:' Natto, Cucumbers *'Favorite Color:' Orange *'Favorite School Lunch Item:' Daikon Miso Soup *'Favorite Animal:' Guinea Pig *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai", "One•Two•Three" by Morning Musume *'Looks Up To:' Sayashi Riho Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! |-|Concerts= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (as opening act) ;℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ (as backup dancer) ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA Works Theater *2013.02.07~17 Nettai Danshi (熱帯男子) *2014.03.14~23 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan Internet *2013.05.17~ Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Television *2013.10.05~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Trivia *She takes Kendo (martial art sword fighting). *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei after failing the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition because she didn't want to give up on her dream. *For her, the happiest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she got a solo part in their original song. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she failed the Morning Musume 12th Generation ~Mirai Shoujo~ Audition. *She thinks she won't lose to any member in her vocal quality. *She wants to become Morning Musume's ace. *She was the first of the 17th generation to have an official photo. *Tsunku says she needs to work on her confidence and expressions more and that he wants her to become Lady Kaga. *She sang Maji Bomber!! for the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. *She wants try singing "Kanashiki Heaven" by ℃-ute. *The Kenshuusei had a surprise-celebration for Kaga's 14th birthday during a lesson, as shown in her "2013 winter" interview video. *She was ranked 2nd best at physical activity in Hello Pro Kenshuusei in Gekkan Entame magazine. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Murota Mizuki. She's the most well-rounded overall at everything in the Kenshuusei, among the top at singing and dancing, so she thinks of her as a rival. *She spends her time thinking of how she can stand out not just in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei, but in Hello! Project as a whole. *She goes too quickly in dancing and when she notices it, she stiffens up. Then other people notice that she's stiffening up and point that out rather than the rhythm. *Her dream is to join Morning Musume. She doesn't think she can at her current level, but she wants to be able to pass the next audition by the time it comes around. If she gets into Morning Musume, she'd like to be the ace. *Tsunku's comments: "You've grown in both singing and dancing. Next will be your character. You can decide where you stand if you can make yourself improve more and more in your singing, dancing, and the fact that you're not super beautiful, as well as creating a character that other people get attached to. It should be a character that stands alone as "Kaedi Kaga!"" See Also *Kaga Kaede Gallery References Notes # Said during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei corner at the November 16 afternoon show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. Sources External Links *Announcement of the 17th generation *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (December 2013) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (June 2013) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (March 2013) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (March 2012) *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog Category:2012 additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Kaga Kaede Kaga Kaede Category:Sagittarius Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type A Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Kaga Kaede